Home at Last!
by Sale and Evans INC
Summary: Missing Narnia and everyone in it, especially Caspian when Lucy finds herself back in Narnia with Edmund and their pain of a cousin Eustace on the deck of the Dawn Treader she begins to feel more than just friendship for the king of Narnia.
1. Hello Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unfortunately, because if I did then things would very different. **

**Authors Note: This is my first story, it is definitely going to be multi-chapter and reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Please drop me a review if you can, my friend and I have just created this account and we will let you know which one of us is writing a specific story as our writing tastes and styles are very different. Also just a word about this story Character descriptions are based on the actors from the films rather than the books, sorry to any die-hard Book fans but I really like the characters in the films. Thank you and Enjoy! – JKE **

Chapter 1- Hello Again! Lucy's P.O.V 

Walking along the path back towards the house with Edmund trudging along moodily beside me, I felt that familiar weight of problems and worries land back on my shoulders, not helped of course by Edmund's third attempt to enlist in the army. I found myself again missing Narnia. I missed Aslan and all of the brilliant friends that I had made, Reepicheep, DLF and truffle-hunter. But most of all I missed Caspian. I missed his cheeky, youthful smile and his bubbling laugh which seemed to fill the whole room. But more than anything about Caspian, I missed the company that he provided, the long conversations that we used to have when we were seen as just Lucy and Caspian – the inseparable best friends and not as Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Caspian X.

5 years had passed since my siblings and I were in Narnia last, Peter and Susan will never return but it was said that Edmund and I would. If time in Narnia passed as quickly as it did the last time, then Caspian and all of our friends were long gone. What else would have changed since the last time we were there?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Edmund and I reached our Aunt and Uncle's house. I walked past Edmund, who went straight up stairs, into the kitchen walking past my barely conscious uncle on the way. I set down the groceries which Edmund and I had gotten but no sooner was it that I had set them on the table that I heard yells and shouts from upstairs. I knew that my Aunt was in the garden and would studiously ignore the noise regardless if she could hear it or not and that my uncle was now fully unconscious on the soft chair in the sitting room. So as usual I had to find out what all of the commotion was about.

As I opened the door to my substitute bedroom after stopping Edmund from strangling Eustace, our extremely ... Challenging cousin my melancholy mood returned, but like before my thoughts were interrupted, this time by Edmund's unannounced entrance into my room. I looked up at him just in time to see him slamming the door loudly right into our unsuspected cousin's podgy face.

"What's wrong Lu?" Edmund asked as soon as he had sat unceremoniously on the floor and taken a proper look at my face. I inwardly cursed at my inability to mask the emotions on my face from my very perceptive brother. "It doesn't matter Ed, don't worry about it." I told him but of course Edmund being Edmund he wasn't going to drop it quite that easily. "No Lucy, something is bothering you, please tell me what is making you look so sad." Edmund pleaded with me, looking at me with big, worried eyes. "I miss Narnia Ed, all of the friends that we made and how well we seemed to fit in there, it was like we were finally home and I guess I just miss the feeling of belonging somewhere and having people and a place that seemed to need me in some way." I started and found all of my fears tumbling unstoppably out of my mouth. "What if we never go back Ed, or worse, what if we do go back and find that hundreds of years have passed again and that everyone we knew is gone again, just like before? I am sixteen now Ed and you are eighteen; time is running out for us." During my ramble, Edmund had got up off of the floor and had walked toward the painting on the far wall of my bedroom. He was staring at is as it he expected it to start moving at any moment. "Lucy have you seen this ship before?" He asked me suddenly, seemingly deciding to ignore my previous comments about Narnia. "Yes" I replied quickly. "It's very Narnian looking isn't it?" "Yeah," Edmund said offhandedly, "or just another reminder that we are here and not there." Just as Edmund finished this sentence are infuriating cousin walked loudly into the room taunting us about our "made up world". Edmund suddenly shot away from me and was holding Eustace up by the collar of his shirt saying "If you ever call us orphans or make some silly immature joke about Narnia again then you will ..." But Edmund never got to finish.

"Edmund the painting" I interrupted as I noticed that the waves in the painting of the ocean with a ship sailing on it had begun to move and that the ship seemed to be getting closer. Edmund let Eustace go just as quickly as he had grabbed him and came over to stand beside me. The painting suddenly began to seep water out of the sides of the frame and I got a face full of sea spray as the boat in the painting lurched forwards again.

Eustace whom had been standing by the door for the duration of this new occurrence suddenly decided to make his presence known to Edmund and I again. "I will just smash the old thing" he said as he ran towards it and grabbed it off the wall, now with water rushing out at a great pace, starting to fill up the room.

"Eustace! No!" Edmund yelled as we tried to stop him from pulling the painting off the wall, but it was too late and soon we were all swimming around in the water with bits of furniture floating around beside us. Suddenly we were all fully immersed in the water struggling frantically to get to the surface to allow oxygen into our lungs. I emerged from the water, realising straight away that we were no longer in England; I just prayed to Aslan with all my heart that we were home again. "Lucy!" I heard Edmund call hurriedly at me as I finally noted the humongous ship that had floated next to us. I looked up to see three blurry figures jump off the railing of the ship and into the water a few metres away from me. I still didn't know who they were and I called for Edmund out of fear and apprehension. But suddenly I felt a firm arm wrap around my waste and a wonderfully familiar voice tell me that it was alright. I turned and looked at his face just to make sure that I wasn't imagining it and sure as anything there he was right next to me among the waves. "Caspian!" I said happily as a grin broke out across my face. "Lucy" he replied calmly and with an underlying tone of love that I couldn't help hear. "Edmund its alright" I yelled across to the struggling boys who were trying to get away from the other 2 men. "Its Caspian."

Caspian and I made our way to the plank suspended from rope that hung down the side of the now still ship. As we settled ourselves on it I couldn't help but blush at the fact that Caspian refused to let go of my waist even to steady himself on the way up. I was helped onto deck where Caspian was immediately handed blankets for himself and me and Caspian promptly wrapped one securely around my shoulders, whilst beginning to rub up and down my arms to try and bring back some of my lost body heat. I looked up into his handsome faced and noticed the thick stubble bordering on full out beard and the unruly mop of dark hair that had grown even longer since the last time I saw him. I didn't get to observe him properly as his eyes caught mine and we just stared at each other, him with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. But just as I was about to hug him tightly Edmund walked in-between us.

Authors Note - Hope you enjoyed that first chapter, I am making this a very Lucy and Caspian heavy story, lots of nice moments in-between these two with Romance of course- will try and get second chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you all Enjoyed it.


	2. Long time no see!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters (big disappointed sigh) **

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who alerted this story, made it a favourite or reviewed it. I really appreciate it. I will try and update every other day but I have lots of work and finding time is always a challenge. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. The good, the bad and the awful. Thanks again – JKE **

**Chapter 2 – Long time no see!****Caspian's P.O.V **

**I had never wanted to harm the king of old more than I did in that moment. When I saw the figures thrashing around in the middle of the ocean, I knew that it was them, I don't know how but I always seem to get this feeling whenever Lucy is near. I didn't even think about it when I jumped off the boat and into the water, of course Drinian sent to men in after – like that would have made any difference anyway. **

**When I had grabbed her around the waist to help support her in the water and she realised it was me I felt that warmth flood into me again, a warmth that I had only felt in very dull notes since Lucy and her siblings had left Narnia three years ago. I had missed her so much, everything about her, her smile but more than anything else I had missed her serenity and gentleness, they may have called Queen Susan the gentle one of the four monarchs but Lucy certainly was as well. I also dearly missed the fact that Lucy seemed to know exactly what to do whenever I felt lonely, angry or upset, most of the time I didn't even have to tell her I was she just seemed to know. **

**So when I looked into her eyes I couldn't quite hide the love I felt for her from my eyes. She looked back at me with such happiness and love that I knew that it was only going to be a second before we were holding onto each other for dear life, but then I couldn't see Lucy anymore just Edmund filling my line of vision. **

**As accidental as it was I still had to fight to keep the now forced smile on my face. Edmund clapped me on the shoulder rather hard and moved to stand on the left hand side of me facing Lucy and the crew. Giving me my previous view of Lucy once more, I smiled at her reassuringly noticing that she suddenly blushed when I look at her again as if I had caught her doing something that she shouldn't be. **

"**It's good to see you again old friend" Edmund said to me, seeming to instantly regain his royal composure now that he was back in Narnia again, even if he was soaking wet. **

"**Yes," Lucy said cheekily grinning at me with her tongue slightly poking out between her teeth, "Long time no see!" **

"**You are right; it has been much too long." As I said this I reached forward and put my arm around Lucy's waist once more pulling her so that she was tucked into my right hand side. I smiled down at her loving as she quickly diverted her gaze as I noticed a slight blush rising up her cheeks. **

**I turned, with a puzzled expression on my face at Lucy's odd behaviour, towards the crew members very patiently waiting for an explanation as to whom these new arrivals on our ship were. "I would like to introduce you all to King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, King and Queen of Narnia!" I announced loudly, noticing with amusement the growing astonishment on the crews faces with every word I said. As I turned toward Drinian I could not help but laugh at the disbelieving expression on his face. **

"**Hello everyone." Lucy said confidently towards the still motionless crew, that was until suddenly a very small figure pushed through the men in front of him to speak with the young Queen. "Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she recognised the small figure walking towards us as the noble if not small knight of Narnia. **

"**Your Majesties," Reep, said with a low bow, "It is an honour to be in your presence once more after all this time." **

"**Yes, it is lovely to see you, we have missed you so!" Lucy said hurriedly, glad for a distraction from the still staring crew. **

**I couldn't help but notice how the small mouse turned his head as a slight pink hue came upon his cheeks. "Let us get you both some dry garment before you both become ill, and I suspect that you are hungry?" I said questioningly to the former Monarchs. Edmund had just opened his mouth to reply when a girlish shriek captured all of our attention. **

**I turned as did Edmund and Lucy to see a small, very wet, sandy haired boy yelling at a crew member who has tried to place a blanket over his shoulders. **

"**Get off me you beast! Take me home this instant or I will tell mother! This is kidnap. Find me a British Consul!" **

"**A what?" I leaned over and whispered into Lucy's ear, she turned her head slightly in my direction and tried desperately to stifle her giggles, I couldn't help but grin at her as she laughed. **

"**Calm down Boy." A crew member said walking forward toward the boy. It just so happened that this particular crew member was a rather large minotaur, wearing full battle armour and carrying two very large swords. The small boy took one look at him and fell to the deck with a thump, completely unconscious. **

"**Does he belong to you?" I asked Edmund and Lucy, still not quite sure about what had just happened. **

"**No, no idea. I have never seen him before in my life; you should just throw him back." Edmund said quickly still glaring disapprovingly at the boy on the deck a few feet away. **

"**No, Edmund!" Lucy said admonishing Edmund for the statement he had made before turning to me and saying quickly "That is our cousin Eustace, he was in the room with us when we were pulled back into Narnia and he must have got sucked in as well." **

"**Very well then," I said grinning at the look of absolute disgust on Edmund's face as he looked at his unconscious cousin, "let's get you all below deck, I shall ask a crew member to take care of your cousin and let him rest for the night in one of the hammocks in the crew's cabin. We shall have to get you both some dry garments and I am assuming that you are both hungry?" **

**Lucy had just opened her mouth to reply when Edmund suddenly said "Famished! We got brought here just before lunch"**

"**Very well" I said, and called over two crew members I asked them both too fetch the Eustace boy and have him cleaned up and put to bed, and then for them to bring some food to the study area. They nodded obediently before going about the tasks which I had set for them. **

**Turning back to Lucy and Edmund I said quickly, "Now let's go below." I let Edmund go down the steps first before following and taking Lucy's hand to help her down. We continued walking down the hall until we got to my cabin, it was only then that I realised that I was still holding Lucy's hand. I looked down briefly at are entwined fingers and couldn't help but marvel at the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together. **

"**This is my cabin, well it shall be your cabin for the remainder of our journey Lucy as the only other sleeping area is that of the crew and they are all men, which I do not think would be entirely appropriate." Lucy looked as if she was going to protest but I squeezed her hand and gave her a look which told her that it wasn't going to do any good. I then turned to Edmund and said "I will get you some clean, dry clothes from here and show you where the crew sleeps and then Lucy I will come back and see if I can find some clothing that will fit you." **

**Lucy smiled and nodded at me and my heart gave a little flutter in my chest, I briefly wondered why my heart seemed to be pounding harder than usual, but I put it down to the fact that my best friend was back and that I didn't have to miss her anymore. **

**I walked quickly into my cabin and retrieved two sets of clothing from the draws for Edmund and myself. I gently pushed Lucy into the cabin.**

"**Make yourself at home and get acquainted with the placing of things in the room, as it is to be your quarters for our expedition." I said to her letting my gaze linger on her face for maybe a second too long before I quickly averted my gaze and headed out of the room shutting the door behind me. **

**I walked Edmund to the crew's quarters in companionable silence, when we got to the cabin we found unused hammocks and changed into our dry clothes. **

"**As soon as you are ready, make your way to the far door at the end of the corridor and go straight in, inside you should find food, I shall just go and find Lucy some clothes then I shall be straight in to join you. Then I can explain the purpose of our voyage." I explained possibly sounding a little too eager to go and get Lucy, but Edmund either didn't notice or decided it would be best to leave the matter be. **

"**Yes of course see you soon." He replied whilst walking over to the far end of the cabin where he had just found his still sleeping cousin. **

**I hurried out of the crew's cabin and made my way to my/Lucy's cabin. I knocked gently on the door and before I could even take my hand fully away the door was flung open. I was nearly knocked over by the force of which Lucy came flying at me full pelt. She had seen that the corridor was empty and that it was just me, so it seemed as if she wanted to give our earlier thought a try. **

"**Lucy, I have missed you sweet one" I said adoringly once I had regained my balance and walked us back into Lucy's cabin and closed the door very skilfully with my foot. **

"**I have missed you too Caspian, sooooo much, these past 5 years have been almost unbearable without you." Lucy mumbled into my chest, I could feel her lips brushing against my skin and had to refrain from chuckling at the tickling sensation which it caused. **

**But then suddenly her words caught up with me, 5 years. 5 years had passed in their world when only 3 had passed here. Last time Lucy was here she was only eleven, that meant that she was now 16 and I was only 18 as I was 15 the last time she was here and it had only been three years in Narnia. We could be a cou... I stopped that thought dead as I realised what I had been about to say inside my head. I did not think of Lucy that way, she was my best friend nothing more, or that's what I kept telling myself at least. **

"**It is so good to have you back here again; I have missed you more than I care to admit to anyone else, these past 3 years have been torture without you." I murmured gently into her hair as I placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. **

"**How strange," Lucy said looking up into my face. **

"**What's strange?" I asked looking down at her beautiful face with what I am sure was probably a confused expression on my own. **

"**Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about how the last time we came here it had only been a year in our world but it had been over 1000 here in Narnia but this time, time in England has moved faster than time in Narnia." She hurriedly explained, but it seemed that the more she spoke the more an idea to do with this scenario popped into her head and she decided that this fact was a very positive thing, judging by the look of absolute triumph on her face. **

**I looked down at her grinning form and couldn't help the smile that spread widely across my face. It was then that I noticed how close we were together and my gaze flicked to her lips before moving back to her eyes. I leant very slightly toward her so we were only a few inches away. Bang! There was a loud knock on the door that had us springing apart and I inwardly cursed whoever that was and made a mental note that if it was Edmund that I was going to kill him very painfully and slowly! **

**Authors Note: I hoped you liked this chapter it was fun to write hope all of you enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews again. – JKE xx**


	3. So close and yet so far

**Copyright- No copying my stories without permission – please and thank you **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, life can be so cruel! **

**Authors note:****Sorry about the slow updating, please review even if you don't like it and please I want to know how and when you want Lucy/Caspian's first kiss and I want to know whether you want it to be Edmund or Drinian would interrupted the moment between Lucy/Caspian in the second chapter – JKE ;) **

**Chapter 3 - So close and yet so far ****Lucy's P.O.V**

As I was sitting in a chair in Caspian's study I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to the earlier events in my/Caspian's cabin. I had missed him so much, so when I saw that it was just him in the corridor I couldn't stop myself from practically pouncing on him. He seemed to recover from the shock quickly though as he wrapped his arms around me and walked us back into the cabin, shutting the door with his foot.

As he whispered how much he had missed me I felt my heart rate speed up and I couldn't help but blurt out how much I had missed him as well. When he said that it had been 3 years in Narnia, I couldn't help but be slightly puzzled. Why had time reversed itself? Why was time in Narnia moving slower this time than it did before?

As I muttered out loud how strange it was Caspian seemed confused and asked me what I meant. I explained about the timing being different but as I spoke I realised that the fact that only 3 years had passed in Narnia made Caspian only eighteen and now I was 16, which meant that we could be a coup... I stopped that thought dead in my mind; I didn't feel that way about Caspian. He was my best friend and that was all.

But even as I though it I couldn't help but acknowledge how good it felt to be wrapped in his arms and to breath in his familiar scent once more. As I gazed up into his face with a grin on my lips, my breath suddenly caught when I finally realised how close we actually were to one another. Caspian who was smiling adoringly at me seemed to realise this to and his gaze flicked to my lips as he leant very slightly towards me. Then... BANG! A loud knock on the door ruining the moment. Caspian and I sprang apart and I could have sworn that I heard Caspian mumble something about Edmund, killing and painful.

"We shall be out in a second!" Caspian said with forced happiness and patience, he glanced over to me before saying, "I shall just get you some garments so you can change before I inform you and Edmund of the purpose of this mission. Unfortunately there are only male garments on board so you will have to wear something of mine I am afraid, it will all be awfully big for you though." He added the last part with a wink at me that had me blushing very lightly as he rifled through the draws for some clothes once more.

"Thank you Caspian, I appreciate it." I said quickly as Caspian walked over to me with clothes in hand as he handed them to me I couldn't help but notice the spark of electricity when his fingers brushed mine. He must have noticed too because he looked at where our fingers were touching in awe before recovering and drawing his hand away. He walked over to the door and gave me one last smile before the leaving the room. I placed my hand on my heart and tried to pull myself together, and then when my breathing had slowed I got dressed, fixed my hair and went to find Edmund and Caspian.

xxxxxx

"Did you hear me Lucy?" I was pulled from my thoughts as Caspian asked me a question.

"Oh sorry," I stuttered, "can you repeat that please?" I asked Caspian sweetly, batting my eyelids at him, I was surprised when I saw his face flush and he nodded quickly before diverting his gaze away from me towards Edmund.

"We shall be stopping on the first of the lone Islands very shortly, either this evening or tomorrow morning, that is what you said earlier wasn't it Drinian?" Caspian addressed the very intimidating Captain of the ship whom we had been introduced to when first entering Caspian's study.

"Yes sire, we should be there in the morning because of the slight delay." He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

I think that Caspian heard him as his face suddenly became hard and he went from the lovely sweet Caspian whom had embraced me and whispered words of love in my ear to the respected and slightly feared King of Narnia.

"Thank you Drinian. That is all. You are dismissed." Caspian said tersely to the ship's captain before turning his attention back to Edmund and me again.

Drinian made a slight bow before leaving the room.

"He is an old pussy cat at underneath it all." Caspian said to us once Drinian had left.

"Or a growling tiger." Edmund mumbled just loudly enough so that I could hear him. My hand flew to my mouth to cover my embarrassment as an involuntary giggle escaped me.

Caspian looked over at as both as I tried to look away from both him and Edmund as I knew that if I locked eyes with Edmund we would both be in fits of laughter. The confused look on Caspian's face was enough to make the giggles bubble forth again.

"Well," Caspian said cautiously, "we should all go on deck for a short while; the crew will be wondering why I have kept you all to myself." Caspian glanced at me briefly then and I knew that he was thinking of our earlier encounter just as I had been minutes before. "Oh," Caspian said suddenly, "I shall also send someone down to check on your Cousin to make sure that he had recovered from his earlier ... umm...fall?" Caspian asked hesitantly as if waiting for permission. Edmund snorted rather loudly and Caspian grinned at him briefly before turning his attention back to me once more.

"Lucy, do you think that you would go check on him? I am just thinking that if he is suffering from sickness a drop or two of your cordial would do him some good and make the journey more bearable for him." Caspian explained gently, a look of love shining in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Or us." Edmund said loudly, this time both Caspian and I snorted. We all looked at one another before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I looked up at Caspian and saw that he was bent over from laughing, he looked so happy and carefree, I liked seeing him that way, it suited him.

"Right," Caspian said once he had composed himself, Edmund, I noticed was still chucking quietly to himself in the chair. "Let's get up on deck."

Edmund and I got up from our chairs and walked over to where Caspian was, already holding the door open for us like the true gentlemen he was. I laughed at myself as I thought that, it sounded so cliché inside my head. I decided that I would mention it to Caspian as I passed. "What a gentlemen." I whispered in his ear as I walked past him.

"Always." He replied with a wink at me. I looked at Edmund and saw that he was pretending to gag behind our backs.

"Oh stop acting so childish Edmund!" I mock scolded him. He looked at me sheepishly, blushing slightly at getting caught. I looked back at Caspian who was smirking at Edmund, his eyes sparkling wickedly.

Edmund and Caspian began to walk along the corridor back towards the stairs that lead back on deck. As Edmund walked up the stairs and opened the hatch to the deck I was suddenly blinded by the brightness of the Narnia sun that seemed so bright and warm compared to the sun that seemed to shine (sometimes) on England.

The crew stopped and stared briefly as we came up through the hatch but quickly got back to work when Caspian gave them all a hard glare.

I walked over to the railing that ran around the edge of the deck and couldn't help but gasp at that beauty of what I saw. I had missed Narnia so much during the last five years, the time seemed to pass so slowly and it was nice to finally feel completely at home and accepted again.

I noticed that Caspian and Edmund had come to stand on either side of me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked them both, hoping that they saw the pure wonder of what I saw in front of their eyes as well.

"Yes it is" Caspian said softly, so softly that I wondered if he really had said anything at all, I turned to face him and was startled when I saw that he was staring directly at me instead of gazing dreamily out toward the ocean like Edmund was.

We stared at each other for a long time then and I finally had time to look at him properly, to see all of the ways he had changed in the three years that he had been in Narnia/the five years that we had been in England.

His dark, unruly hair was longer than before, but had seemed to have calmed down slightly and hung relatively straight on his shoulders. I knew that it would look good no matter what he did to it; he could pull off any type of hair style, annoying really when I look at my mop of hair when I wake up in the mornings.

He had quite a thick beard and moustache that made him look older and manlier than the clean shaven style he had before. His shoulders were broader and he had filled out, he was very muscular and looked very strong, I was certain that he and Edmund would be much closer in a sword fight than they would have been when we first met. He had grown slightly taller also and was at least 6 foot now towering over my small 5 foot 6.

His eyes hadn't changed, they were still the dark brown almost black that they were before, the irises almost impossible to split from the pupils. But what had changed was the things that I could see in his eyes, he was looking at me with such love, but it wasn't the sisterly type of love anymore, there was more to it than that, something that ran much deeper now and he was looking at me with something else stirring in those depths, something important but I couldn't figure out what it was.

He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and I felt my cheeks heat up in reaction to his ministrations.

"You are so beautiful, Lucy" Caspian whispered to me gently, still knowledgeable of the fact that Edmund was stood right next to me and would hear him if he wasn't careful. "I really have missed you." He murmured, his eyes filling with tears suddenly.

I was shocked as I had not anticipated this kind of reaction from Caspian.

"Caspian, why are you crying?" I asked him gently, as I clasped his hand in mine and pulled him slightly closer to me. I heard Edmund shuffle slightly and I looked up to see him give me a small reassuring smile and nod while he told me with his eyes that he would let me deal with this one, before slowing and quietly walking away to talk with Drinian.

"I am sorry." He sighed tearfully, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, please excuse me." Caspian said quickly wiping his face hurriedly and pulling away from me before walking briskly over to the hatch that lead below deck and walking down.

"CASPIAN!" I called urgently, but he didn't stop.

I ran after him quickly, worried because I had never seen him in this state before; I had no idea which of the many rooms he would be in once I was below deck so I decided to check them all.

"Caspian," I called gently, "I know that you are here, please talk to me."

It was then that I noticed a small movement from beside me and saw that Caspian had moved himself into the storage room where it appeared all of the rations for the voyage were being kept.

I walked quickly into the room and embraced Caspian quickly, he tried to pull away from me, it hurt a little but I decided that it was because I was a lady and he didn't seem it proper. This made little sense though considering the way we had embraced earlier. I just wrapped my arms more tightly around him, placing a kiss on the top of his head and he wrapped his arms around my waist and sobbed into my neck.

When he had calmed down someone and his breathing was slightly less eratic I stood back slightly and looked at him questioningly.

"My dear King, what has caused all this?" I asked gently.

"It doesn't matter Sweet-One please do not trouble yourself with the problems of a silly man." He replied tiredly.

"No, Caspian what was wrong you said had much you had missed me and then you were suddenly crying," I decided to leave out the part when he had called me beautiful. "Please tell me what's wrong" I asked him, silently pleading him with my eyes.

I saw that he used all of his strength to try and fight my gaze but I saw the exact moment in his eyes when he gave in.

"I was just thinking of all those years ago when Peter, Susan, Edmund and you were all told you had to leave. I should have stopped you from leaving Lucy, things have been so hard for me here without you helping me, comforting me and just being with me. "I wish I could turn back the clock and ask Aslan to let you stay here with me then."

"I wish I could have stayed too Caspian, so do Peter and Edmund." I said sadly

"Not Susan?" Caspian enquired, suddenly interested. I felt an unpleasant stab in my stomach at the idea of Caspian doting over Susan but I pushed it back.

"No, not Susan, she is not the same girl that you remember Caspian, she has forgotten about Aslan, she is not interested in that anymore, all she cares about is finding a good husband and the dress that she is going to wear that evening."

"Oh dear." Caspian said, realising how bad it must had to have been for me to resent my own sister in the way that I did.

"Yes but we must remember that everything Aslan does he does for a reason and there must have been a reason for us leaving then and returning now! And I am sure that we will find out what it is, so please do not dwell on the past Caspian I am here now and I am not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

Caspian laughed at the forcefulness of my last statement and the mock pride he could see me putting on. He pulled me lazily back into his arms, chuckling light and said, "Oh how I love you Sweet-One."

**Authors note: This is my longest chapter yayayayayay! I have had people breathing down my neck to get this done so I hope it is good. Sorry I haven't updating in a long time but I was suffering from writers block, Silent Witness fever and lack of free time. Please read and Review the good the bad and the awful please. **


	4. Your Ticklish!

**Disclaimer – ****Wish I owned them but I don't.**

**Copyright – ****Please do not steal material ask if wanted to be borrowed please x**

**Authors note – ****I am soooo sorry this has taken me so long to update but with Mock Exams, Controlled Assessments and Production I have been a little busy. So please forgive me and I will try my very best to update faster next time. I am happy with this chapter, it is my longest one and I enjoyed writing it. I want to dedicate this chapter to two people partner on fanfiction – Miss Sale undoubtedly thinks that my story is too mushy for her taste, but we love the mush! And my good friend Emily Little who has helped me with Inspiration for the ending of this chapter. Thank you all I am very grateful please read and review and please tell me when you want to have Caspian and Lucy's first kiss, next chapter maybe? Thank you all for reading and I am really enjoying reading all of your stories – JKE. **

**Chapter 4 ****Caspian's P.O.V**

I felt so childish crying in front of Lucy, I had to make sure that it didn't happen again. I would be someone strong from now on; I would not allow my emotions to get the best of me, not again. I had to be strong for Lucy; I wanted to be the person that she came to when she needed help or when she felt afraid. But even though I felt ashamed at my outburst I couldn't deny how content I felt when I was held by Lucy, it felt natural for us to be together in that way, we seemed to just fit.

After I had told her that I loved her, I looked down at her face to see her looking up at me blushing a deep red, she quickly adverted her gaze from mine but her eyes flicked back to mine just as fast. I suddenly noticed how, once again, close our faces were together. Then... "Caspian! Lucy!" Edmund yelled suddenly.

I sprung away from Lucy and I knew at that moment that Edmund was not going to make it past the first day of this voyage at the rate he was going, this was the third time in one day that he had interrupted a moment between me and Lucy. He really did have awful timing; it had taken all of my restraint earlier in the day not to throw him overboard. I was pulled from my murderous thoughts of how I could permanently shut Edmund up by Lucy's voice.

"Coming Ed, it's alright we were just getting a little more food, I was suddenly hungry again." Lucy called reassuringly to Edmund. Lucy looked at me lovingly one more time before reaching up and brushing some of the hair away from my face before turning and leaving the room.

I suddenly realised how our roles had been reversed since the time she had been here last. When Lucy was in Narnia the first time she would get upset over the fact that she was going to have to leave me and all of her friends, I would hold her and brush her long brunette hair away from her eyes and face. Now I was the one blubbering like a lonely dwarf needing comfort and someone to love him.

I pulled myself together quickly as I heard Drinian shout from deck, "Land in sight, all men to stations!"

I walked out of the store room quickly and back up on deck after checking that I was presentable and that it didn't look as if I had just been crying my eyes out. I walked hurriedly over to Drinian.

"That was fast I thought that you said we wouldn't reach the first Island until tomorrow morning?" I asked questioningly wondering what caused the sudden change in planning. Drinian was never usually wrong about the ships condition.

"Yes sire I we are still scheduled to reach the first of the Lone Islands in the morning, this is an unmapped area of land. I have never seen this Island before." Drinian said quickly, he seemed confused, which was very strange for Drinian – he was always certain of things even when he was wrong.

"Edmund! Lucy! Can you come here a second please we need your help." I called over to the pair leaning against the deck's railing.

Lucy and Edmund walked over to us quickly and Lucy looked at me curiously with an edge of worry in her gaze whereas Edmund came across almost bored by the whole situation.

"Do you have any idea what the Island we are coming to is called?" I asked them both, looking between them quickly.

"No," said Lucy, "we have never been here before either have we Ed? Even when we used to sail to the Lone Islands back in the Golden Age there was never an Island before we reached Avra."

"Yeah," said Edmund suddenly looking slightly more interested in the conversation, "when we sailed to the Lone Islands we would visit all of them, we never missed one, but Drinian if you would care to show me the route you have taken I could compare it to the one that I remember we used to take to see if there is any way in which we could have missed this Island from our travels."

"Of course your highness that would be most helpful." Drinian said to Edmund whilst seeking out my approval of his going below deck to help for a while with his eyes.

I gave him at curt nod and he bowed slightly to Lucy and me before heading below deck with Edmund in tow. As soon as he was below deck I walked over to the ship's helm and turned the ship so that it was directed more towards the new Island. I looked to Lucy and saw a smirk threatening to grace her features. She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow insinuatingly.

"Like you weren't curious as well." I mumbled at her avoiding her questioning gaze.

She laughed at me then, the wonderful musical laugh that I have missed so much. As I looked to her I couldn't help the grin that broke over my face, just seeing how happy and carefree she looked made me feel that way too, I suddenly felt happier than I had in a very long time. I walked over to her and quickly began laughing as well. Soon we were both rolling around the deck, clutching at our stomachs with tears streaming down our faces. We received some strange looks from the crew but after a minute or two they just ignored us again and got on with their work.

When we had finally controlled our breathing I stood up and offered Lucy my hand, she took it and I pulled her back onto her feet again. I expected her to let go of my hand but she didn't, I can't say that I really minded. She just pulled me back to the deck's railing to have another look at the new Island. As we stood there watching as the Island gradually got closer and closer we both saw something strange.

The island seemed to be completely covered in very large green leaves, no other plant life at all just what appeared to be huge green leaves emerging separately from the earth, the only other difference in scenery was a very small sandy beach leading to the ocean. The beach looked out of place next to the greenery of the Island. For what we could see all of the leaves were swaying gently from side to side and from that distance we had no chance of spotting if there were any other inhabitants on the Island.

"Curious." Lucy mumbled suddenly, making me jump as I had been so enthralled by the Island that I had momentarily forgotten her presence.

"Yes, it is strange isn't it?" I asked her gently turning to face her slightly.

"Very, I have never seen anything like this before and back in the golden age we travelled all over Narnia, the bordering lands and of course the sea. But I have never seen anything like this before and those leaves, if that is what they are, are unlike any of the leaves I have seen in Narnia before. " She inquired gently, I knew then that at that moment Lucy felt slightly out of her depth, she had been queen for years before she had to leave and she had been gone for a long time but I understood suddenly how she thought that she was forgetting the time that she had in Narnia the first time and all of the things she had seen.

I knew that this was my chance to comfort her and make her see that she was still the Valiant Queen she had been back then, but it had been over 1000 years in Narnia since the time when she and her siblings had reigned. Things had changed, Narnia had changed and I had to let Lucy know that it was not her lack of memory that meant that we had stumbled across an unknown, potentially dangerous Island.

"Lucy, I had no idea that this Island was here either and no other travellers have come across it in the past that we can tell, there did not appear to be any such Island on any of the maps that we have and some are dated before you reigned in Narnia the first time and some are dated after you had left, so it is not your fault if you cannot remember it, it just probably means that there was nothing here for you to remember then." I told her reassuringly, I had turned my gaze out to the Island again half way through my little speech and as I turned to look at her again I saw, to my astonishment, that Lucy had tears in her eyes. I quickly pulled her into my arms fearing that I had upset her with what I had said.

"I am sorry, Lucy," I whispered gently into her hair, "I didn't mean to upset you." I said honestly, I looked down dejectedly when Lucy pulled out of my embrace.

I was startled when instead of walking away from me or yelling at me, I felt Lucy's small hand brush hair away from my face and settle on my cheek. I looked up quickly surprised that she had not hit me yet.

I was shocked when I saw that she was smiling lovingly at me through her tears with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Caspian, I am not mad or upset with you at all."She told me honesty shining through every word that she said. It just made me all the more confused.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, even more confused when she laughed slightly at me.

"They are happy tears Caspian." She answered me smiling at me through the tears, I was even more confused then, it made absolutely no sense!

"Lucy how can tears be happy? I don't understand!" I said getting truly frustrated by this point.

Lucy looked as if she was trying not to laugh before answering me again.

"Caspian, I am crying because I am happy, I know that it doesn't make much sense but you don't always have to cry just because you are sad. I was crying because I couldn't believe how you could know me so well, and know exactly what I was thinking and feeling just from looking at my face," she told me earnestly. "I was so happy that even though we have not seen each other in years you still have the ability to tell when I am upset. Caspian I could not have asked for a better best friend, thank you." She said, and suddenly I felt something wet on my face. I reached up and touched the wetness and felt a few tears of my own running down my face. I was shocked because I was crying but not because I was sad but because I was joyously happy. I knew then that I loved Lucy more than I should love my best friend. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, as I stared grinning down at her.

She laughed as she saw the tears on my cheeks and reached up with her hand and wiped them away from my eyes as I did the same with her.

"I told you so!" She giggled at me. I reached down and poked her in the side and was pleasantly surprised when she let out a high pitched squeak.

"Oh I am sooooo going to get you for that Caspian," Lucy said as she advanced towards me, wiggling her fingers in my direction. I began to back away from her as I noticed that familiar mischievous glint in her eye. "I still remember your tickle spot." Then she was off running at me full pelt with her fingers pointed towards my sides.

I took off running then, away from the helm of the ship and I decided that it would be my safest bet if I could get onto the rigging or something that would give me my greatest chance of escape. I suddenly realised what a different side of the King of Narnia the crew were seeing, one that few people had seen since the days when the Kings and Queens of old graced Narnia with their presence a second time. I was running around like a mad man, away from the giggling Queen Lucy the Valiant with a stupid Cheshire cat like grin on my face. (Even though I was still not entirely sure what a Cheshire cat was, I had heard Peter use that term once back when he was in Narnia) and they had seen me cry twice in one day. I hoped for my sake that they did not spread it around that the King was an emotional wreck when we reached the safety of Narnia again.

I was pulled from my train of thought when I heard a very loud giggle from behind me, I glanced behind me briefly as I continued running around the deck madly and was both shocked and a little scared at how close Lucy was to me.

I increased my speed. "You won't catch me Lucy." I yelled back to her over my shoulder, inwardly grimacing at how out of breath I sounded.

"Oh yes I will." I heard her yell back at me in-between her incessant giggles.

I suddenly changed my direction and I heard Lucy gasp in surprise behind me. Whilst she was momentarily surprised I made a dash for the rigging on the other side of the deck.

I was half way up the rigging when I heard a shout.

"Caspian! Help!" I heard Lucy scream to me in a scared voice. I immediately reached for the sword at my waist as I speedily climbed down the rigging, cursing under my breath when I realised that I had left it propped up against the helm. I ran toward the area where I had heard Lucy scream from, not bothering to look where I was going as I looked around frantically for a sword. I stopped when I got to the railing on the other side looking out to sea for Lucy in case she had fallen over board.

"Gottcha!" I heard from behind me, just as I was about to turn around to face the deck again. She pounced then and I felt her fingers prodding and gliding over my sides as I descended into uncontrollable giggles and sunk to the floor with an equally laughing Lucy on top of me.

"Stop, Please stop."I begged through the laughter. It felt as if my sides were splitting.

"Tell me I am the most beautiful Queen in the whole of the land and that I will forever have power over you!" She commanded through her own laughter.

"No!" I yelled breathlessly determined not to give in.

Lucy just laughed and continued to tickle me whilst avoiding my flailing limbs and sitting on me to avoid being kicked.

"Ok, ok, you are the most beautiful queen in the whole of the land and you will forever have power over me." I shouted out quickly when I couldn't take anymore.

To my relief she stopped tickling me and we looked at each other with matching grins on our faces as we tried to control our breathing. Suddenly a thought came to me and I had an idea.

I reached down to where Lucy's legs were resting on either side of me and began to tickle her behind the knee caps. Lucy gasped and fell back off of me onto the deck to try and get away. She kicked and thrashed wildly through her giggles, she had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. She kicked me relatively hard in the stomachs and I felt winded. I climbed on top of her to control her kicks as I continued to laugh and tickle her.

"Please Caspian," she pleaded with me desperately, "Ssssstttttoooooppppp."

"Oh is the powerful queen begging?" I joked happily. "I never thought I would live to see the day."

"Yes I am begging, please Caspian," She said breathlessly.

"Ok." I said when I looked down at her pleading eyes, but if you looked a little harder you could also see the pure happiness in them.

As I released her, she reached up and ran a hand through my hair to move it away from my face at the same time as I did the exact thing to her.

I suddenly realised the awkward and slightly controversial position we were in and I was quickly aware that I had to move otherwise Edmund would kill me (literally) if he came up on deck. I off of Lucy and stood up, pulling her with me as to mask the reason why I had got off of her before it became awkward. She seemed content to get up though and did not question my movement, she just quirked an eyebrow at me so I smirked at her cheekily. She blushed and looked at an apparently very interesting plank of wood in the decks wooden panelling; I had to stifle a chuckle as I watched her.

"That was the most fun I have had in years," Lucy told me suddenly.

"Me too." I replied quickly, very sure that the statement was in fact true.

She turned to me and hugged me tightly resting her head on my chest as her arms wound around my neck and mine found her slim waist. I turned us to we could view the rapidly advancing Island without having to break our comforting and familiar embrace.

"I am so happy to be back, I don't ever want to leave again." Lucy mumbled into my shirt.

"I do not want you to leave either; I wish that you could stay here forever. I am so glad that you are back I was beginning to think that Aslan wasn't going to bring you back here after all. I dreaded that one day he might appear to me and tell me that your futures had changed and that I would never see you again." I told her, finally voicing one of my greatest fears.

"I thought about that too, I was so worried that when we did come back here lots of time might have passed in Narnia again which would mean that you would be," Her voice broke slightly and I gave her a comforting squeeze and said.

"I know Lucy, I know. But you are here now and so am I am we need to make the most of the time that we have left together and there is a possibility that your time here might be as long as it was before, in the Golden age, we could have years together before you have to leave again. You do not know it but maybe your destiny is to stay in Narnia." I told her reassuringly whilst trying to believe it myself.

"Thank you," she murmured to me, glancing up at me and smiling timidly.

She didn't pull away though, just left her head resting against my chest as the Island came into a very clear view.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Lucy P.O.V. **

As I looked up at Caspian and smiled I once again realised how truly lucky and blessed I was to have him in my life.

I placed my head back against his chest, content to just stand there in his arms when all of a sudden the boat gave an almighty lurch and Caspian and I fell.

Unfortunately we had been standing very close to the railing to the boat when it decided to unexpectedly lurch so we were thrown overboard.

I twisted my body as I went flying towards the shallow water to try and get it into the correct position so as not to hit the bottom of the ocean when I dived in to the water.

As I hit the water put my arms in front of me to absorb most of the impact whilst arching my body back towards the surface to avoid hitting the bottom of the ocean.

As I resurfaced I looked around frantically for Caspian and my heart stop beating when I saw a dark shape under the water a hundred yards to my left.

I took of half running/half swimming towards it in the shallow water a feeling of complete dread spread over me.

As I reached the shape I recognised the dark mop of hair and the lovely silk shirt which Caspian had been wearing. I dragged him up out of the water, suddenly very glad of the shallow water, which allowed me to use the bottom to support my weight. I pulled his head out of the water and saw that he had a wound on his head and that he was unconscious I looked around frantically but the closed thing to us was the strange Island itself. I looked back towards the Dawn Treader to see if I could get the attention of a member of the crew. I needed to give Caspian some of my cordial before something really bad happened to him.

I could not see any of the crew so I tried to shout but my cries would never be heard over the sound of the waves.

I decided quickly that my best bet was to get him onto the Island where the crew members would have a better chance of seeing us. I dragged Caspian as quickly as possible with quite a bit of difficultly towards the Island.

It felt like an eternity but when we finally made it I hauled Caspian up onto the beautiful beach. I waved frantically at the Dawn Treader trying to get someone's attention but again I had no luck as no one saw me. I decided that Caspian needed my attention more at that moment. I turned him over.

"Caspian, Caspian I need you to wake up for me." I told Caspian, trying desperately to get a response from him. I got nothing.

"Caspian, please wake up I am so scared and I need you." I pleaded with him desperately.

Suddenly his eyes began to flicker open. He looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Lucy," He croaked out, barely audibly before his eyes fell shut again.

I put my head down with my ear to his mouth, with my head facing down his chest to see if he was breathing, to my horror I discovered that he wasn't.

**Authors Note ; DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN what's gunna happen next. I know I am evil but you all love me really, Please review – I hope you all enjoyed it xx**


	5. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I have not updated in months, I just got stuck after the kiss and couldn't think of a way around it other than taking the kiss out, but I knew none of you would like that so I had to work around it. Unfortunately it took longer than expected. Thanks to AS – My partner in crime, LUCY REYWOOD – her annoying me to motivate me into writing this and to EL for just being there in general. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the characters, or any of the actors who play them, such as same Ben Barnes – yummy! **

**This chapter is for dedicated to LUCY REYWOOD – Annoying as you are Thanks **

**Chapter 5 – STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!****Lucy P.O.V **

As I looked down at Caspian, I just froze. I didn't know what I was supposed to do in that situation; I never thought that I would be in that situation! But as I looked down once again at Caspian the first aid training that my year at school had been given by the nurses going to help in war came flooding back to me.

I realised that I had to open up Caspian's airways in case that was what was obstructing his breathing. So I put my hand on his forehead and my fingers under his chin and I tilled his head back. But still Caspian didn't breathe or move. I knew then that I was going to give him the kiss of life (*thought it was move war timey than CPR*). I knew that I had to open his shirt to give him 30 chest compressions. I didn't both to undo the buttons I just ripped it open in my mad panic to help him. When I could see the centre of his chest I locked my fingers and used the heel of my hand to push down on the centre of his chest 30 times. When I had done that I knew that I had to give him 2 rescue breaths.

I leant forwards and opened Caspian's mouth, as I was doing it I couldn't quite believe that it was happening and how weird it was. I leant forward and opened my mouth widely over Caspian's and breathed into his mouth one big puff of air.

I quickly drew my head away as I knew that most casualties threw up on the first puff of air, but it worried me even more when Caspian did nothing. I moved my head down and breathed another puff of air into his open mouth and moved away once again. Still nothing.

I moved back to Caspian's chest and began to do the compressions once again. My mind had gone into overdrive by this point and I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't know what I would do if Caspian died. I remember all the fun that we were having on deck earlier in the day and how care free we both were. Happy now that we were back together again. I knew that I couldn't live without Caspian and the thought that I might have to, terrified me more than anything else.

I was just about to finish the chest compressions when Caspian's upper body suddenly surged forwards and he started to spit out lots and lots of water. When he seemed to have emptied his stomach of the sea water he laid back on the sand gasping for breath and heaving very gently now and again.

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him, completely oblivious to the fact that it may be hurting him. I heard Caspian chuckle very quietly when his breathing had returned to normal again. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me with so much gratitude. As I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help myself anymore, at the time I kept telling myself that I only did it because he had nearly died and I was over whelmed by the moment.

I leant towards him and kissed him on the lips. It barely lasted more than a second but the feeling of his lips on mine was something that I would never forget, my lips tingled with the sensation and I felt a bolt of electricity go through me the second our lips touched.

I quickly pulled away from Caspian and stood up, realising what I had done and refusing to look him in the eyes. I completely missed the shell shocked expression on his face. I dared not look at him for fear of what I would see. I backed away from him further so as to create some more distance in between us and kept mentally abusing myself for allowing my emotions to influence my actions in such a way.

Just as I heard him begin to approach me I heard a shout from the ocean. I quickly turned towards the noise and I had never been so happy and relieved to see Edmund before in my entire life. The small boat containing Edmund, Drinian and a few other members of the Dawn Treader crew moved swiftly towards us.

I ran towards the shore at full speed, half of me wanting to get to Edmund and the other half wanting to get as far away from Caspian as I possibly could, then maybe I wouldn't feel so stupid and embarrassed.

**Xxxxx **

**Caspian P.O.V **

I felt myself being pulled out of the blackness suddenly. My body left the ground it was resting on as my eyes shot open. The water that was trapped in my lungs came spurting out, leaving me spluttering and coughing violently for a minute. My whole body felt exhausted and weak and I didn't feel strong enough to stay upright any longer. I lay back on the ground which my brain had slowly started to realise was sand and gagged slightly from the taste of salt water causing my throat to feel like knives were being dragged across it repeatedly. I began to feel a dull throbbing pain start on the back of my head.

I suddenly realised that there was someone peering over me and suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around me and squeeze me tightly. As soon as they leaned over me I knew that it was Lucy. I could smell her hair as it brushed against my face and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how tightly she was holding on to me after the fright that I must have given her. What happened next was a completely unexpected (but in all honesty not unpleasant) surprise. Lucy leaned back from me and looked quickly at my face before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a very short kiss. I was so shocked that I couldn't respond and anyway she pulled away before I had the chance. She stood up and began to move away from me immediately, she wouldn't look me in the eyes but I could tell from the deep blush on her cheeks that she was very embarrassed by what she had just done.

I stood up slowly, suddenly very aware of the pain in my head and my lack of balance. Just as I started to walk toward her, I heard a shout from the ocean; I looked out at the sea and saw Edmund, Drinian and some other crew members heading for us on a small boat. Lucy quickly took off running down the beach, in what I believed to be more an opportunity to avoid talking to me than actually seeing Edmund.

I walked behind her slowly as she jumped into the water and began to help Edmund pull the small boat to the shore of the Island we were on. I didn't want things to be awkward between us, but from the way she ran away from me I realised that it wasn't going to be anything but. All I could seem to concentrate on in that moment was the feeling of her lips on mine, no matter how briefly.

How soft they felt pressed against mine and the electric shock that seemed to go through my entire body. But looking at Lucy now I couldn't help but see that she saw what she had done as a stupid mistake, which should never be repeated. I wondered briefly if she would just pretend it never happened or whether she would ignore me completely.

I was pulled from my musings by a slap on the shoulder from Edmund, who without my noticing had walked in front of me.

"Back in Narnia now Caspian? I called your name at least three times mate." Edmund exclaimed jokingly.

"Sorry" I replied quickly, "Lost in my thoughts I guess." I looked over to Lucy but was not really surprised to see her staring at the sand she was pushing to the side with her bare foot rather than looking at me. It seemed to her to be a very interesting grain of sand! I felt slightly annoyed at her reaction as it was her that had kissed me in the first place.

I was shocked when Lucy suddenly looked up at me, are eyes connected and she held hers with mine even if she did recoil slightly to start with. She suddenly got that very determined look on her face that I knew so well and I was startled when she started walking briskly towards me.

"Caspian, lean forward and face downwards" Lucy commanded me sternly.

"What? Lucy I ..." But I never got to finish my somewhat stuttered sentence because of the look that Lucy threw my way.

I leant forwards quickly but soon wished I hadn't when the momentarily forgotten pain in my head flared back to life and I started swaying from the lack of balance it caused. I felt two pairs of hands grab each of my arms and lower me down onto the sand. I looked up, slowly this time as now I was fully aware that I must have banged my head.

Lucy was stood directly in front of me and I could see Drinian and Edmund gripping both of my arms to keep me steady out of my peripheral vision. Lucy tentatively reached forward and touched my forehead, I didn't mind that at all as that was not where it hurt.

"Does this hurt?" Lucy asked me softly as she gently applied pressure to my forehead.

"No" I replied quietly, still looking up at her elegant face.

"How about here?" Lucy asked again as she slid her hand back slightly and applied slight pressure to the crown of my head. Again I felt no pain in that area.

"No Lucy it doesn't hurt there either." I said to her softly.

She moved her hand round to the back of my head and pressed down lightly on my scalp; I grimaced and hissed in pain as she touched the spot on my head where the injury must have been. At the same time I heard Lucy gasp and she quickly pulled her hand away. I once again looked up at her face which was now full of alarm and panic.

Her hand was covered in blood, my blood. I began to feel slightly dizzy, but I knew that the sight of blood did not affect me, I had been in too many battles to not have realised it by now. I also began to feel slightly nauseous and my vision blurry.

"Edmund! We must get Caspian back to the ship immediately, he is losing too much blood and he needs some of my cordial right away!" Lucy hurried screeched at Edmund.

"Lucy! I thought you always had your cordial in your belt, why isn't it there now?" Edmund asked, clearly annoyed at Lucy's carelessness with her precious cordial.

"That's not important right now is it! " Lucy yelled, "What matters is getting Caspian back to the ship before something bad happens to him. Now MOVE! "I had never seen Lucy act that way before and apparently neither had Edmund as he took one miniscule but never the less noticeable step away from Lucy at the tone of her voice.

Edmund appeared to be lost for words as he leaned forward towards me and grabbed my arm in his hands again. I felt Drinian mimic his actions and grab me from the other side as well.

"Be very careful," Lucy commanded them, "Try not to rock or jolt him too much as any movement like that could cause serious problems."

I felt Edmund and Drinian heave me off the floor as gently as they could whilst trying to battle with my weight. I tried to help them by getting my limbs to cooperate but I couldn't find the strength.

I vaguely recall Lucy running into the ocean before us to drag the small boat closer to the shore.

The next thing I knew I felt the solid oak wood of the Dawn Treader beneath my feet as Edmund and Drinian dragged me below deck. Suddenly I felt my body being lifted completely as some other members of the crew came to help carry me to my/Lucy's cabin. Once inside all of the men laid me as gently as they could onto the bed and proceeded to hastily leave the cabin.

"Go on everyone out. Thank you all for your help. Edmund, Drinian you too, go on out" I looked up to see Lucy shooing all of the men out of the cabin and I couldn't help but smile at her. Even after years of being in Narnia, she still managed to keep her regal air and authority and could still convince men much greater in number and strength than her own to do her will. Without even batting her eyelashes!

She quickly walked over to the chest at the foot of the large bed and opened it up. She looked through it quickly but my head started to swim and the effort of propping myself up to look at her became too much for my weak body to handle. I slumped back onto the bed, as Lucy continued her rustling.

I felt oddly sleepy but I thought that I should let Lucy know before I just fell asleep; it wouldn't be very polite not to tell her.

"Lucy, I feel tired, I am going to sleep" I told her quietly, my voice sounding drowsy and my eyelids starting to droop.

"No Caspian!" Lucy said sharply, looking up at me worriedly and then going straight back to digging through the chest.

"You can't fall asleep Caspian just keep listening to my voice, it's going to be... aaahhhh" I heard Lucy say and then screech slightly in triumph as she pulled something from the chest and finally stood up straight so that I could see her through my partially hooded eyes.

"I found it Caspian," Lucy said, she sounded so relieved, "I found the cordial, and when I give it too you try and sleep, you will feel better once you have slept"

I used the last of my energy to open my eyes fully and look at Lucy to see that she had the cordial in her hands and was unscrewing the top. I fought weakly against the sleep that was fighting to consume me, but I knew that I had to listen to Lucy. Suddenly Lucy bought the cordial to my face and I instinctively opened my mouth. Lucy tilted the cordial, and a few drop landed in mouth. I swallowed reflexively, relieved when I felt the pain in my head disappear instantly.

"Sleep," Lucy commanded me gently, placing her hand on my cheek and looking at me loving. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she snapped her hand away as if my skinned had burned her. A blush grew on her cheeks but I was too tired to bother to ask her what had caused her sudden change in mood. I felt the blackness consume me as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Xxxxxx**

**Lucy P.O.V **

As I pulled my hand away from Caspian's cheek I felt the all-too-familiar blush start to colour my cheeks. Caspian looked at me confused for a second before sleep took over his tired frame and for the first time in what felt like hours I could relax.

I walked quietly over to the chair in the corner of my/Caspian's room and collapsed onto it. I felt drained and stupid and so embarrassed. I was grateful to Caspian for not bringing it up but I figured that he had other things to occupy his mind at that moment in time. It did not stop me from worrying about it though, from the look that Caspian had given me when he was talking to Edmund I knew that he was going to want an explanation at some point.

That thought made me forget my sudden fatigue, so I excited the room quietly, thankful that Caspian seemed to be in a deep sleep. I walked over to the walkway up to the deck and began to climb up.

As I walked onto deck I was surprised to see Eustace talking to Edmund and Drinian at the helm. But the closer I got, the less it seemed like talking and the more it seemed like Eustace complaining and Drinian keeping Edmund from throwing him overboard.

"Edmund! Eustace!" I yelled over to the two boys and scary captain trying to get their attention and stop them from arguing in the process. Edmund looked relieved to see me and I knew that my presence was calming for him even if he wouldn't admit it. The hand that Drinian had around Edmund's arm slipped away and the Captain stepped away and began to walk towards me quickly, Edmund and Eustace in quick pursuit.

"How is the King?" Drinian questioned me quickly, with a concerned look on his face. I mentally noted that the Captain did have feelings and that I would have to mention it to Edmund later, sure that he would be gobsmacked!

"King Caspian is fine; he has had the cordial and is sleeping to regain his strength." I informed Drinian, Edmund and Eustace. I looked around quickly to see the crew all sat at the other end of the Dawn Treader talking quietly and I noticed for the first time that we hadn't moved away from the small island.

I decided in that moment that for what I wanted to happen to be possible I was going to have to lie.

"Drinian can you please send a crew member to fix some food for Caspian, I think he will be grateful for some nourishment when he wakes up and then could you set up a small boat to take yourself, Edmund, a few crew members and myself to the small Island so that we can explore it and see if there are any supplies to be had" I stated forcefully, sounding once again like the Queen that I was.

Drinian just looked at me shell-shocked as did Edmund and Eustace.

I noted that Eustace was being uncharacteristically quiet, but as this didn't seem to be a bad thing, I decided that I wasn't going to mention it.

I walked away from the three of them, and when I got to the other end of the ship, near the crew, I looked around to see Drinian shaking his head as if to wake himself up and going to tell a crew member to get some food prepared for Caspian and to then set up a small boat to take a few of us to shore.

I looked around a viewed the small Island where I had kissed Caspian for the first time and nearly had him die in front of me all in the same 5 minutes. It was turning out to be an eventful first day back in Narnia.

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy, I am planning on introducing some new characters in the next chapter. Prepare for some tense and juicy moments between Caspian and Lucy and for some insight into the mind of a jealous Caspian. Please read and review. Love JKE x **


End file.
